1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sign devices for displaying messages and, more particularly, is concerned with an illuminated flashing message display sign apparatus having different operative positions for accommodating different mounting and viewing requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notwithstanding the relatively high degree of reliability of most automobiles today and the widespread frequency of automobile service stations, it still remains likely that, from time to time, most persons will experience a breakdown of their vehicle on a country road, a limited access highway, or an interstate expressway, at a location remote from a service station. Such persons will likely require the help of another motorist traveling the same road and passing by the disabled vehicle. Before the assistance of another motorist can be obtained, it is necessary to call attention to the disabled situation of the vehicle and the stranded situation of the occupants thereof.
Display signs designed for communicating a message to indicate a disabled or distressed vehicle, such as an automobile, boat or the like, an emergency situation or some other happening are well-known in the prior art. Representative examples of such display signs are the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. to Brimsek U.S. Pat. No. (3,274,548), Burgan et al U.S. Pat. No. (3,750,138), Miller U.S. Pat. No. (4,574,269), Foster U.S. Pat. No. (4,607,444), Crotwell U.S. Pat. No. (4,751,494), Sangu U.S. Pat. No. (4,864,754) and Reiser U.S. Pat. No. (4,928,084).
To be a highly effective and useful device, such display sign devices should meet certain criteria. First, the device should be deployable and lockable in any one of a plurality of operative positions in which the device will accommodate various mounting and viewing requirements depending upon where it is used. Second, the device should be readily convertable to a storage position in which it occupies less space than when it is in any one of the operative positions. Third, the device should be adapted to be powered by either the electrical system of the vehicle or its own self-contained power supply, such as batteries. Fourth, the display of the device should be sufficiently bright to be readily observable specifically during the nighttime or inclement weather conditions. Fifth, the display of the device should be operable to flash the message so as to maximum its potential for attracting attention. Sixth, the display of the device should have storage compartments readily accessible and compact so as to be user friendly but not appreciably increase the overall space taken up by the device. Seventh, the device should be constructed of materials and by methods which are widely available and conventional and which make the device substantially mass producible and of relatively low cost in view of the benefits it provides to users.
While the devices of the above-cited patents meet some of the criteria set forth above, none meets all of the criteria. Consequently, a need still exists for a highly effective and user-friendly display sign device which meets the aforementioned criteria.